


solabellan

by Lyriumlotus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humour, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Romance, Smut, sensitive content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyriumlotus/pseuds/Lyriumlotus
Summary: A spin on a Modern Thedas Tale,but with three characters who will fall inlove with one another over the course of time.The reserved Solas, who works in the field of spirits. The Dalish exotic dancer, who is saving up to become a vet.And a security guard by the name of Abelas, working at Mythals Industries.Sometimes you find your soulmate. Sometimes you realize you have been stuck with two.





	1. Every story has a beginning

They say you are very lucky, if you are ever to meet your soul mate.  
Because soul-mates rarely do find each other in this World.  
The odds are so impossibly stacked against them  
that its nothing short of a miracle should you find yourselves to one another. 

Well,  
Leela Lavellan thought she had found her one and only soulmate once.  
Solas was his name.  
They ‘kind of’ met one early spring afternoon, down at the local library cafe in town.  
Two strangers, who always sat by themselves at a table or bench throughout the week,  
reading and sipping overpriced beverages slowly started to notice the other across from them,  
a few tables down, in the same predicament. 

These eventually became the highlights of her boring day to days.

Her main job went from 9pm until 2am, she would then be home at 3,  
shower and sleep until 9 in the morning,  
and over the course of the day, she filled her time with study. 

Close to her apartment, was a quaint little place that was half cafe, half library. 

It was a perfect little spot, that held the aroma of new and old books as well as strong coffee beans. 

It was common for her to have lunch or just hang out there to read and to study,  
rather then be cooped up inside her apartment all day.  
The commotion of other customers chatting and laughing, mostly those were just the elderly  
and a few young teens,  
Or the occasional horse drawn carriage or rumbling locomotive carriage passing by outside,  
were all relaxing sounds to work to really. 

She suspected he too was in a similar situation. 

Since They seemed to keep catching each others eye,  
so familiar did they as strangers become with one another, that they also started sharing a occasional smile or the odd nod of acknowledgement from time to time too. 

It became such a normal part of the weekly routine for her, that on the days she didn’t have time to go there, or the days he didn’t show, Lavellan would find herself missing him, or wondering if he was well.  
This man She had never spoken to.

He was distinctly handsome.  
A bald head that accentuated a sharp featured face with intensely stormy eyes,  
full plush lips, a jaw that was utterly sinful and a handsomely defined nose. 

Leela sighed happily to herself. She loved his face.  
Not that she had his appearance burned into her memory or anything ’,  
but, he dressed weekdays in either a vest and slacks or, on weekends in pullovers and corduroy pants.  
Sometimes throwing in a wool scarf and fingerless wool gloves when the mornings were exceptionally chilly.

Many times did she catch herself daydreaming of having the courage to walk over and start chatting to him,  
but the fear of making a fool of herself by making things ‘awkward’ for assuming too much,  
or overstepping her bounds towards someone who may just be polite,  
well and truly helped keep her butt stuck firmly to its chair. 

She instead, contented herself to simply daydreaming and fantasizing about him half the time rather, because that is what lonely people sometimes do. 

She would imagine a narrative or other where he would be some kind of supernatural Demon Lord, a Vampire, a Werewolf.  
Sometimes she even imagined he be a simple teacher, book nerd, or a well-known writer,  
even a billionaire island owner to whisk her away from a dull life into a far more exciting one.

Embarrassing, right? Yeah, Didn’t she just know it..  
but, as one could clearly gather by now, Her imagination was an over-active one. 

She blamed the cheesy novels pitifully dressed up as romance, for these over imaginative ideas of hers. 

When Holidays started however,  
the quaint little Cafe would become quite overcrowded and stocked with people of all variety and walks of life,  
like the young apprentice mages or templar training pupils, circle disciples and alchemist students.  
Dwarves, Humans, Elves, sometimes, even a few Qunari. 

Tables were becoming harder to get.  
Fortunately enough for her though,  
as she would arrive there before the influx of other customers ever did.  
A result of living so closely by the place. 

Taking a seat further up the back, since it was less noisy there. 

It was during one of these days,  
where every table and chair were just about taken,  
that she felt a presence linger near and a voice of richly deep sweet honey,  
that she had only ever heard spoken to the Dwarven Waitresses or to some person or another on his crystal communicator thingy,  
finally blessed upon her ears with a question that was asked of her,

“Would you mind terribly, if I were to sit with you?”

and She looked up, heart skipping a few beats, into eyes of such startling blue,  
and freckles, he had Freckles... Scattered like beautiful stars across the canvas of his face.  
His beauty captivated and held her in such a manner,  
that she was at a loss for words for a few too many seconds,  
until he smiled at her with that lovely warm smile of his,  
finally breaking her from her trance. 

“P-Please do!” She stammered awkwardly, 

already embarrassed with herself so she quickly moved her books aside to make a little more space for him, and looked down again into the book she had pretended to read. 

‘If’ She had made a fool of herself however, he thankfully didn’t seem to show it,  
as he gingerly took the seat beside hers and fished a book, a few folders and a pen from his own briefcase.  
Her heart hammered loudly at the feel of his arm brushing gently against her own when he bent to slip the briefcase under, between his feet.

She realllllly hoped and prayed to the skies that he couldn’t hear said heart, thundering away.

“Ah. Thank you. I, noticed you had yet to order, would you perhaps allow me to treat you to a coffee then, Miss, as gratitude?”

There really wasn’t any need,  
the seat was empty and Lavellan wouldn’t be so rude to decline anyone that asked,  
but neither was she the kind of person to turn down a free coffee,  
so she shook her head for ‘yes’ and was instantly rewarded with that beautiful smile once again.

She thought she would die, she ‘also’ thought she would do just about anything if he would smile like that for her again, and was grateful he got up to go order.

Lavellan used the time to try and negotiate with her own thundering heartbeat and attempt to calm the heat that no doubt reddened her flustered face.  
By the Gods and Goddess’s if she wasn’t a walking billboard for her own emotions. 

She felt her cheeks and confirmed that yes, they were indeed burning up. 

It didn’t much help that She could hear him from here, saying 

“-And one and a half teaspoons of coffee, and four of sugar please” 

He knew exactly how she liked her coffee, strong and sweet????  
Her face flushed all over with heat again, as part of her mind replied 

“But you know how he takes his own brew. Bitter decaf, too, right?” 

Well, yes,  
but she didn’t think he would pay attention to hers as she did his…  
Then again.. Most people shot her a look when they knew how sweet she drank them  
so she reasoned with herself that it had probably just stood out if overheard. 

He finally returned with the drinks and Leela managed to form the words somehow,  
to thank him and smile as he sat. 

Spying Her book about Dracolisks, his eyes lit up instantly, 

“Veterinary? You are a Vet? I never would have guessed. A remarkably honourable field of work, Miss?-” 

He seemed pleasantly surprised and she wondered what he may have had her penned for prior. 

“Call me Leela, Leela Lavellan..” She said, 

“ And Well, No. Not yet, I’m still in the process of saving up and studying to be a Vet...But it has been my main goal since I was about 14 or 16 years old. And you?” She looked to him quizzically. 

“Ah.” He pauses, unsure of himself, then clearly buys himself a little time by stirring his drink.

She can see by the look on his face, that he is internally debating with himself. 

“...I work mainly in the field of Spirits.” 

He finally tells her cautiously, and she understands now why. 

Spirits are a touchy issue in the World.  
Also, she is Dalish. It is well known that most Dalish fear the spirits.

“...And I am Solas.” He adds with a shy nod. 

“Oh? I’ve never met a spirit” She says to him matter-of-factly,  
“and I know much too little about them to have much of an informed opinion on them.”  
She answers in truth, taking a sip of her coffee. 

His shoulders sag noticeably, meaning that he was probably tensed before. 

“You are honest. I rare trait.  
In truth, most people find spirits to be downright offensive or even frightening,  
for we lack the proper knowledge to understand them, their purpose in the World,  
and I suspect this lack of understanding is why many are frightened of them to begin with.  
Regardless, they are intelligent sentient beings, capable of giving much to the World.”

“Like?” She asks because she is curious 

“Many things.” He pipes up.  
“Knowledge, Kindness, Wisdom, Patience and Understanding amongst other things.  
They give of themselves freely, for anyone willing to stop and listen.” 

He speaks so proudly, from the way his face lights up, and the light lilt to his voice, that she smiles for him.

“It is an extraordinary field of study. My work hopes to help bridge that gap for more people,  
So that one day everyone might be more aware of the importance of these spirits and have less likelihood to fear of them.” He finishes,  
and then turns completely red at the realisation of how much he had shared 

“I apologise.” He clears his throat, looks away from her to focus instead on the cup in his hand  
“Sometimes I get a little.. ‘too’ caught up in my work.” 

His earnestness is admirable and for a moment she forgets her own shyness,  
for in the next instance she places her hand gently over his 

“You shouldn’t have to apologise for being passionate about what you do..” 

She says. Squeezes his hand lightly then lets go  
“Not very many people are lucky enough to pursue a job they actually feel very strongly about..”  
Leela laughed light and carefree,

There was no hidden tone of displeasure to her voice and Solas looked to her with something akin to an expression of awe.  
People often responded with ridicule or apprehension when the subject of spirits came up.  
It was a nice change to not be laughed or scorned upon. 

They spent the rest of the day chatting about the most random of things. 

Politics, History, The Cafe’s own famed frilly little cakes,  
which Solas insisted he also treat her to, and what books inspired or deterred them as children. 

It isn’t until Solas feels a vibration from his crystal pocket communicator, taking it from his inner vests pocket and apologises to her before answering it, as a clear voice and a blurred static image reflects from the thing, asking him to bring something in to work tonight, 

that Leela suddenly snaps back to her own reality.  
Affording him some privacy by not eavesdropping.

She looks to her mechanical sunwatch.  
It’s already 2pm, meaning the two had been chatting non stop for over 4 hours now. 

She wants to laugh in disbelief, not having predicted her day would have been something like this. 

Solas slips the crystal locket back and sighs deeply to himself. 

“It seems I must go meet with some potential prospectors, about Psychical research papers.” 

Fishing some coins from his pouch, and collecting his things he turns to her.  
His lips quirk briefly as if he goes to say something, only to change his mind and offer another,

“I thoroughly enjoyed today Miss Lavellan, it was wonderfully invigorating and refreshing.  
I do however apologise if I had kept you from your own studies, I’m afraid I can get a little carried away sometimes.”

She shook her head.  
“No need, I also really enjoyed myself today… so Thank you...  
also for the coffee and delicious cakes.. Maybe next time, if you are ever able,  
I’ll save you a seat, and it could be my treat instead.” 

She was being bold, very bold coming from a usually reserved her,  
but he seemed a friendly enough sort,  
and his talkative nature didn’t give off any impression that she was keeping him from his own work, either.

He was so much more then just a beautiful stranger, she already knew from only one chat with him.  
(Sometimes sure, she could be wrong about people. Couldn’t everybody?),  
but she had a feeling she wasn’t about this one. 

So she hoped for, but did not expect anything  
other than a possible friendship with the man. 

He looked to be blushing, but it was faint so she couldn’t tell if it was her imagination,  
or because it could be a little stuffy in here at times. 

“I would like that, very much. Thank you Miss Lavellan.” 

The sweetest smile as he got up, bid farewell with a bow, then went and paid their drinks and left. 

It took her a while to move herself, one because she was struck with a sense of  
‘did today really just happen?’,  
and two, because she was trying to act chill and not leave at the same time as he did,  
which would have implied he had kept her there longer. 

Finally when enough minutes had suitably passed, she collected her own things, and went home. 

Once,  
within the safety of her own apartment, did she finally squeal like an excited teenager and proceeded to dance, prance and skip across the living room,  
into her room to finally fall into her own bed, taking an old ragged plushie brown bear  
to hug tightly against her own chest and giggle to herself with a hand covering her face. 

What a perfect day. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Leela. Her name is Leela. 

It is such a beautiful name, he loves the way it sounds coming off the tongue.  
The name suits her perfectly. 

From the moment he looked over the top of his book, some many many months ago,  
to the sight of her walking in out of the rain,  
He knew he was in love,  
She had long wavy thick hair of brown, large eyes of gold, an impish face and a dazzling smile that lit up half her face.  
It was the smile that made him look twice. 

Though it was directed at one of the women behind the counter. 

Simply beautiful.

but his heart and mind continuously battled over one another, as to what they thought he really felt. 

‘You can’t love someone, you don’t even know. It is more likely, you lust for her.’ 

‘Nonsense! She is bedazzling and this is love at first sight.  
There are many songs and stories explaining this kind of a phenomenon! It happens all the time.‘

‘There is no such thing, please reason with yourself, you are just lonely and this is nothing more then chemical reactions to the brain’

Neither side seemed to win this inner debate, so he pushed these feelings down and instead focused on what he was meant to be doing. 

Mainly, reading. 

Yet every now and again, this day or that, he would chance a peek at her, and the more he saw,  
the more his feelings for a complete stranger only grew. 

For example,  
She would scrunch her nose when she thought something was impossibly cute or endearing,  
like a fluffy dog being led past the shops window, or something in a book.  
this was one of his favourite expressions, by far. 

She would get frustrated sometimes with something and hit her head on the opened book upon the table in defeat, only to then run her hands back through her hair and growl at the book,  
determined to understand something or not let it best her. 

He would hide a smile or a laugh to himself then, for her resolutely stubborn spirit was  
impeccably charming. 

Sometimes,  
She would play absent-mindedly with the necklace she always wore at her neck,  
it was of a Dalish Clan Symbol. Portraying her heritage,  
{ though he could have gathered she was Dalishborn without it, since Dalish Elves had differently defined features to those of his own people.}  
She would run the little pendant across her lips in deep thought,  
or begin fidgeting with it between her colourfully rainbow painted fingertips. 

Once even,  
when a human customer, made a scene complaining of the midgets not serving him quickly enough,  
before Solas himself could react,  
the Dalish woman did.  
She, who was sitting at a small table behind the man, slammed her drink down abruptly, causing the human to jump, startled,  
Then she stood up behind him. Arms crossed as if waiting next in line,  
shooting the most intense glare he had ever seen on a woman (or a man.. for that matter)  
into the back of the customers head,  
until the man became entirely uncomfortable by the ‘knife ear’ to his undefended back and fled., 

(Solas remembered being on the edge of his seat during this time, ready to step in if things had gotten ugly, only to sink back in relief when he left.) 

And She, acted unfazed, changing from sour to sweet in the next second and took a sugar packet from the counter before returning to her own seat.  
Needless to say the cafes coffee ran freely for her that day. 

At another time, when reading what he imagined could only be a sad book,  
despite the half naked muscular man clearly plastered to its cover,  
he had even seen her sniffling and crying to herself. 

Oh how he ached to wander over and brush his fingers across those cheeks in order to dry those tears away back then. 

And he had to keep scolded himself repeatedly for his inability to stop stealing peeks and glances at her.  
For he knew he had no right to do so.  
It was an invasion of another persons space and privacy, wasn’t it? 

It could come across as creepy.  
Especially if it was unwanted attention.

And it would work for a while.  
His eyes staying to the pages of his own book faithfully. 

Until he got distracted or too comfortable and would out of habit, steal another glimpse. 

Then,  
when the Cafe started becoming more frequented by others,  
he found his lone peaceful table would become a thing of the past. 

A few times, he saw her there and the temptation to ask to sit would rest heavy on the tip of his tongue…  
but his shame in his affections for her, drove him away to return home again,  
or try another less populated cafe instead. 

It was about the 15th or 25th time he’d wandered in, utterly missing the place and … missing her.. 

That he finally just gave up and asked to sit with her.

He had wanted to speak to her for a long time now, but until today, he’d never had the courage

He suspected she would be kind to him,  
because she gave no impression she was mean or rude to anyone, unless of course provoked. 

And he reminded himself that he not assume too much, or take advantage of that kindness. 

He knew men had that kind of habit about them.  
The ‘If she smiles it clearly means shes really into me!’ logic.

Sera had warned him about that once on one of her many lessons on how to get to know a girl. 

From the rare few times he actually had developed crushes and she had annoyingly guessed by his far away expressions and one too many sighs. 

Sera knew many girls, so when she spoke of them. He damn well listened. 

Much to his overwhelming joy however, when he finally sat and spoke with her,  
she was incredibly kind, and considerate of his line of work.  
He had worried, for the Dalish raised their young to be fearful and wary of anything from the spirit realms.  
They were a people steeped in a mixture of half right truths, and half wrong traditions and cultures. He had no way of knowing how strongly Miss Lavellan felt for her own kins traditions, rituals and customs.

In the past,  
when he had confessed his occupation and involvement to others,  
even those in the paranormal scholarly world,  
whether they were people he wished to befriend, simply respected or the rarer still, had a fondness for,  
They, all of them, would start avoiding him like the plague. 

So he’d eventually give up and keep to himself in the end, because it was simply just easier to do so.

Leela however was quite the opposite,  
she had gotten excited over the most seemingly smallest of things imaginable,  
like having read the same book he had, as a child.  
How they both liked the same actress or hated the same new soda blend. 

He couldn’t stop the words that fell from his mouth half the time, for they kept their conversations going, and he hadn’t wanted it to end, ever, because her voice was like music to his ears, and she would pepper the smallest gestures throughout their talks, of amusement, dislike or joy. 

He was enchanted by them all.

Alas, it couldn’t possible go on forever, for Mr Pavus called through. 

His heart sank when he knew he had to leave,

and his heart sang with joy again, when Ms Lavellan promised to save him a seat  
and treat him the next time. 

Because it implied there would BE a next time. 

It was an offering, not a dismissal. 

Perhaps he thought,  
he should call Sera and be sure though?  
Because he could sometimes be completely and utterly oblivious to these sorts of things  
and like any good sceptic, a second opinion never hurt. 

First however, He thought as he whistled down one of the mechanical trams,  
he needed to stop by his workplace for a few much needed things Pavus needed to be tagged and sent off for inspection. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Though It was still in spring season, the nights in the Free Marches could become quite chilly when you were unprepared. 

Leela had been in such a daze the rest of the day and into the night,  
that she’d somehow wandered into work without even a coat.  
Her bare arms felt like iceblocks.

Glaringly deep red lights lined the billboard and she stopped briefly to look up at its sign;

‘The Red Lyrium’  
Let us corrupt you

ugh.. no matter how many times she read it.. it was still so damn tacky..  
but in its own way, she was fond of the place too. 

She still could remember back when she wandered in,  
a half frightened young woman.  
Looking to make good money to get her where she needed to go. 

Her parents were very conservative,  
and she could remember back to the times when they told her as a little girl,  
of the horrible, seedy and evil places like these…  
The things they did to people in there. 

She knew back then as she did now, it was bullshit,  
but having it drummed into a young skull so often,  
made her also scared of the place regardless.

Thankfully she had a supportive ClansKeeper, and other relatives too.  
They encouraged her to go out and make her mark, even if it meant leaving them all behind, because they loved and believed in her and promised her  
there would always be a home to come back to, if things didn’t quite work out, ‘out there’. 

When she finally had landed a job here however,  
she found most of the other girls were not much different from herself.  
Different backgrounds maybe, but same goals.  
They all wanted to be something, and you needed money to be something in the World. 

The girls accepted her quickly though and they all became a strange mix of family.

“Good evening Miss Leela, How are you tonight?”

Leela stepped through a red and gold bead glittered curtain, to come face to face with the buildings local synthetic automoton. 

He held out a yellow rose to her like he did every night for each of the girls that came in.

Usually he found them in the backstage trashbins.  
Leftovers from customers throwing them to the stages towards the end of every performance.  
It was the thought that counted most of all however,  
because he’d always pick the best flowers from the piles just for them. 

“Elion!”  
She shuddered rubbing her arms and taking the rose, rewarding the gesture with a kiss to his cool artificially skinned cheek, as she also did every night

“It’s bloody freezing out there tonight… Hope they have the heaters up and running!” 

He turned to follow her, down the hallway. “Yes Miss Leela, I believe they do!” 

Her and the girls had found him in a trash heap during one memorable girls night out,  
when she threw up in the street corner, real classy-like, after having one too many Orlesian rums. 

And they all brought him back here,  
mostly because she cried and wailed and sniffled until they gave in to her demands. 

Seven women all.  
Two Elves, Dame Elena and herself.  
Three Humans, Lady Troy, Miss Diana and Darling Evelyn.  
Lastly, Two Dwarven gals, Minx Malika and Daring Dolores,

all in body hugging party dresses and high heels, crab walking sideways down the street  
with a big pile of heavy metal parts between them. 

The Boss,  
A Qunari woman of esteemed respect in the lower quarter parts,  
ran the ‘Red Lyrium’ establishment.

Everyone literally just called her ‘The Boss’,  
Mind you Leela had sworn she overheard The Boss tell an important client,  
her name was Rasaan once. 

Though she could be hard on the girls, she could also be quite forgiving too,  
and she allowed them permission to leave him here, since no ones apartments would be suitable enough to leave an automaton all alone in,  
and also because they used money from their own pockets,  
to buy the parts needed to complete, fix and care for him. 

When they were all done,  
he looked entirely new… Well.. Close as could come.. from these parts of town.. 

And they all adopted him as their own brother. He cheerfully helped out ever since.

Leela hurried over to the big heating system and basked in its warmth  
as Elion wandered over, passing her her nights outfit. 

“Your slot has been changed to 11, Miss Leela. The Boss asks that you fill in for Elena as she hasn’t arrived tonight. Again.“ 

He placed the clothing meticulously over a stool. 

Leela shot Troy a knowing look;  
“Boy troubles?”  
Troy, whom was busily lacing up her knee high leather boots, nodded;  
“Boy troubles.”

“Hmmm”  
Leela frowned to herself as she started undressing. 

This was common for Elena, she had a terrible habit for falling for the wrong type of guys,  
only to end up being robbed or cheated on … or worse. 

By the void, She really hoped it wasn’t the latter again..  
and she made a mental note to go check up on her the next morning. 

Tonight however.  
She had a show to perform.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Solas sighed, tossing his keys on the counter as he walked through his apartment, loosening his tie and unbuttoning a few of the top buttons to his shirt.

Thanks to his being sidetracked today, a dilemma he would be happy to repeat everyday if he could.

He had been a little late getting a few things wrapped up and sent off from his office. 

Which meant running, a lot of running.

Taking one of the water bottles from his mini fridge,  
he wandered slowly over to the balcony windows, opened them up and stepped outside. 

The cool air and a few mouthfuls of refreshing water, were invigoratingly just what he needed.

He leaned his head back and tipped a little of the water over his head then ran his hand over his face. 

“Ewwwww ~ You puttin on a show? Wrong Audience, just sayin`, yeah?” 

He sighed, cleared the water from his eyes and looked to the side of him. 

“Sera.” 

One balcony over,  
for of course he had the absolute pleasure ...to call her his neighbour.

She sat, precariously on the railing swinging her legs to and fro. 

He couldn’t stand when she did that, because it was recklessly dangerous,  
and he had told her so many a time only for her to call him ‘mum’  
and proceed to do it even more so just to get on his nerve. 

Usually her teasing would get at him quickly, especially after a long stressful day,  
but today felt different, for today had been different,  
and he could only laugh and shake his head with a smile. 

“I always find you out here, Sera.. are you perhaps claustrophobic of your own apartment?” 

He had been inside of it, only once..  
When she needed his help to fix a leaky tap. 

She hoarded many things and he always wondered how she ever found anything within there. 

“Oh hardy har, you.. Anyway, whats got you all sunshine and smiles, Baldy? Finally get the ole-” 

She made a ill-mannered action with her mouth and fist, 

which made him tip a little water into his hand, to flick her way 

He missed though, because she was quick to raise an arm to shield herself

“Pfffffffft! You’re the last person who should be gettin’ me wet. Baldy~” 

“Oh for- !  
Is that truly the only thing, that is ever on your mind?” He asked seriously, because… Seriously. 

And she made a face as if she was thinking hard on the matter  
“Mmmmmmmmm??? … Yeah!” 

Sera slid from the railing, to wander closer to his side.  
“Alright alright.. Spill.. I wanna know all the juicy details….every… “ 

He stepped backwards, knowing what was to come. 

“-last….” She hooked one foot up onto the railing.. and jumped.. 

Also another dangerous ...and bad habit of hers. Inviting herself over to his place… jumping from her balcony to his, when they lived three floors up. 

“..one!” She landed effortlessly onto his side of the balcony. 

“You know Sera, One day, your reckless behaviour is going to get you seriously hurt...”

“Yeah yeah blah di blahhhh” A grin across her face.  
“Anywayyyyyy, whats for Dinner aye? I’m wastin away here” 

He sighed, finding himself ushered into his own apartment backwards. 

But truly, this was a normal part of his week, and she was like a street cat,  
who would find her way inside for scraps somehow. 

Was he any better though, for obliging her endless pit of a stomach?

“Druffalo steak and kindey pie, ‘if’ you will help” 

“Pfffff On it” She waved her hands, and he just knew, she wouldn’t be. 

Naturally, when he closed the balcony behind them,  
she had already slumped straight onto his couch,  
flicked on the image projector and proceeded to watch some program. 

He sighed again, and left her to go make them food.


	2. { So.. yeah.. I’m a Dancer }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alittle more of a daily life.   
> Will Solas still like her if he knew where she worked? And why does she care so much?

It had been a few weeks since that day they first spoke to one another,

and since that time, they had shared many other days speaking to each-other.

 

In the beginning,

he had tried to politely offer to buy her coffee and breakfast,

but she disliked the feeling of owing another, so instead offered that she would instead pay the next.

 

Sometimes they chatted non stop, other times they worked, or in her case studied, in silence, simply enjoying each others company.

 

Even when customers started to thin and enough seats were now available again, neither seemed to notice the going ons, around them.

 

And so, It had become familiar to her.

 

Butone thing had been weighing on her mind in that time, and that was that he still had no idea yet of her current job.

She suspected he assumed she was an exchange student or something, but she failed to have the courage to bring it up, since she would have to be truthful.

 

Would he so freely speak to her still, if he truly knew?

 

She didnt think it a shameful line of work, but that didnt mean other people didn’t also think so.

 

Especially someone who carried themselves with an air of pride about them.

 

He was a mix of expertise himself, partly, Scholar, partly Archaeologist.

Not many people in Thedas studied spirits. So suffice to say, he juggled many fields of work, regarding them.

For there simply wasn’t enough people, in this line of work.

 

“People spend their everyday lives, unaware of an entire world living among their own.

Can you imagine it, spending an _entire_ existence, only knowing half of what beauty the World had to offer it?”

 

“Some would also take great comfort in their shared ignorance of it too though, I think”

She mused, adding extra sugar to her already sweetened beverage.

“If the wool was suddenly pulled from their eyes, many would be angry..because change is hard, even a slow change, and they prefer to stick to what is familiar.”

 

“True enough...” He acknowledge.

 

“Before, you said Spirits could be of great help to our World.. Could you elaborate? I mean, aren’t they… metaphysical? If they cannot touch, then how can they-”

She motioned him to continue, because she struggled with the rest of how to explain herself.

 

“Well.. “He began

“Think of it like this…

Imagine you are a physician, and you have a patient, who’s wound is undetectable or worse, misdiagnosed?

From an outside appearance, you may not see anything wrong at all.

 

However, a spirit, could technically help locate that wound, or could correctly call out that mistreated infection.

Mental illnesses much the same, too.

 

If you are a Historian, and you believe you have correctly made an assumption based on the credible facts presented to you,

A Spirit could help right any inaccurate materials by offering something so simple as a different approach you hadn’t yet considered.

 

Spirits of sympathy, could help someone grieve after the loss of a loved one.

 

Spirits of justice, could help law officials make substantially less errors in the field of law.

Could prevent less corruption from manifesting in law enforcement branches too.

 

There is just so much possibility we could achieve together.  And-”

 

His cheeks and the tips of his ears were flushed red again.

 

“What is it?” She asked.

 

“N-nothing… I’m afraid I have gone on too long again … But I believe you get the picture”

He remarked, clearing his throat.

 

“Well, I did ask...” She grinned. “I think it sounds wonderful….” a forlorn sigh following

“Do you, Or should I say ….. _have_ you.. met any Spirits, Solas?”

 

“Oh yes, _Many_. There are numerous I consider to be dear friends.

For the most part, I speak more to them, than I do, anyone else..

Well.. with _exception_ to you.” He chuckled.

 

“How do you… speak to them though? I mean.. Isn’t it difficult when they are incorporeal?”

She blinked

  
  
He thought abit on this.

“Some are more powerful than others. Some are more readily easy to find then others.

Occasionally a mage can detect their presence when they are nearby, but you usually need specific tools to strengthen and sharpen the area around you,

to better communicate with them.

 

Others can only be found when you are in a dreamstate and can fully gain control of yourself in your dreams, in order to have some control over yourself there.“ He nodded

 

Leelas’ eyes widened at this idea “You can gain control of yourself in your own dreams?”

  
  
“Yes, of course” He acknowledged, matter-of-factly

“Few ever try, and I do not wish to imply that it is easy by any means.

It can take a great deal of practice to do so, and benefits many people for a variety of reasons.”

 

“I wonder if I could do it then?...” She chuckled “Honestly some dreams I have are just downright bizarre~”

 

He cocked an amused brow “How so?”

 

And she shook her head some acting serious “Oh no.. we aren’t going down _that_ road… Too awkward. Nah uh.”

 

Causing him to laugh in response “I see.” then added” However, I have some wonderful books on the subject of controlling dreams,

I will happily find and loan them to you. If you would like?”

 

She perked up at this, nodding her head eagerly “Yes please!, dunno if they would work or not, but always worth trying at least!”

 

“Tomorrow then…” Solas promised. “And should you have trouble understanding any of it I can always lend my own personal expertise on the matter"

…………......................................................................………………………................................................................ 

 

It was around midday when Leela found herself standing out the front of Elenas building complex.

 

The city was overcrowded.

Further out where the richer people dwelt, it was better maintained, with proper schooling, markets, hospitals and guard facilities as well as everything else that went with it..

 

but down here was _another story_..

 

Half the time people referred to it as the slums.

It wasnt **‘as bad’** as an _actual_ slum. You could trick yourself into thinking the lower city was a nicer place, if you happened to not pay too close attention,

or stuck to the places less likely frequented by its homeless and addicted people.

 

Half the reason she liked and frequented the library cafe in the first place, was because it was cosy and clean and encouraged free learning with books

that anyone off the street could come in and learn from.

 

Building complexes like the one she lived in, and the one here that Elena lived in,

were jam packed full, with people who weren’t good enough to live in the upper parts.

It wasnt uncommon to find families of 5 or more crammed into the one apartment room.

So terrible was the living conditions for them.

 

Many people traveled to the Greater Thedas regions in attempt to make good on their educations or degrees so they could be accepted into the higher parts of the City,

and be taken from out of here into a life of splendor.

 

However, it rarely worked out this way, because the requirements needed, were usually far too steep, and like most places,

The less a government or council looked after its people,

the more likely these ‘lesser offs’ would eventually fall into lives of crime or addiction to simply get by or manage their mental states.

 

She had dreamed of being a vet all her life just about,

but since travelling here, she no longer dreampt of leaving the lower cities,

because she hated and loathed ‘them’, the people who lived higher up.

Peering down on them with distaste and discontent.

 

Leela had heard them speak many times, on transistors and image capturing crystal receptors.

They had wealth galore, and splurged on public grandiose displays of abundance whilst bemoaning the laziness and the poorness of the same people

who filled and worked in their factories, keeping them running in the first place, for few coin.

As much as the wealthy spat on the lower, it somehow didn’t stop some of them frequenting their districts, in search of light entertainment or worse, of course.

 

In the end, Leela had come to the decision, that ‘if she could, she would’ make a veterinary ‘here’ in the lower city regions, taking in and caring for the injured or orphaned beasts that wouldn’t survive these parts otherwise.

 

Elena lived an entire seven blocks up, and Leela passed many sorts on her way up the flights of stairs to get there.

 

Addicts, bored children playing, Tranquil castaways ( Magic-use was ‘forbidden’ in the lower cities unless you had access to a school and carried license. Penalty was severe. Instant ‘Tranquillity’, no chance of repeat offenders, but also limiting Mage users chances of making good livings for themselves, under the excuse that ‘it helped create less crime’ ).

Lifters trying to sell her stolen goods, or knock offs and the odd person on lute or singing for a couple coin to feed themselves for the night.

 

She finally reached the door, and knocked heavily.

 

_“Who is it?”_

A suspicious female voice called from within.

 

And She responded

“Leela, present and accounted for!”

 

To hear footsteps wander over, and the sound of clicks and flicks as Elena unlocked and unclasped the locks and chains that barred people entering.

 

A long face framed with thick black hair and brown eyes peered out at her, then narrowed.

“You… got the goods or what?”

 

Leela jokingly checked the coast was clear, then slowly slid the packet out of her jacket.

“Cream crisp chocolate biscuits.. just like you ordered Ma’am.”

A wink as she passed them through the door crack, to be checked.

 

Her friend made a show of checking them over carefully.

“All seems to be in order.. Alright Miss… You can come in...”

She stepped aside for Leela, whom entered quickly so they could lock up again behind them.

 

Her apartment was more or less one large room.

A bed on the floor, small tub for bathing, a small kitchen stove and a mini fridge.

 

She kept little else, because break-ins could be common and there would be no point having too much here.

 

Most of the girls stashed their more valuable shit at the **Red Lyrium** anyway.

Since that was better fortified due to good protection spells and security measures.

 

Heck, even when one person had once stolen his way inside, past all of that, He only found himself face to face with Elion anyway,

whom quickly disarmed and tied down the hapless burglar, keeping them there until The Boss arrived the next day.

 

The girls plunked themselves on the mattress, facing one another.

 

The biscuits, opened and placed in the middle, and a bottle of cheap wine that was hidden under the mattress until Elena pulled it free and popped the cork to take a swig,

And then passing it to her friend.

 

Leela liked It here, since Elena always brought herself scented candles and would leave them burning most nights,

making the room a sensational mishmash of aroma.

 

Vanilla, old oaks, lavenders, roses, wild flowers…

 

Elena had once told her this was how she escaped her every day, by pretending she wasn’t even here, but in some magical forest place far far away instead.

 

“So~ How are things with you and Marthaniel? Last time I came here, you seemed rather upset?”  
She asked carefully, popping a biscuit into her mouth.

 

“Meh… I don’t think we’ll work out really...” Elena sighed. “He’s Law enforcement anyway… They don’t mingle with us people.. Gives em a bad name.”

 

“They sure don’t mind us when they come to watch us dance though..” Leela huffed. “Nevermind, Its never good to mingle with them anyway... You deserve way better, Elena.”

 

Elena bit her lip, a look of uncertainty written across her face, that pained Leela to see,

she lent over to touch her friends beautiful hair and tuck it behind her ears so she could cup her cheek

“Hey. I’m being serious here.. you ‘do’ deserve better. You know that right???”

 

“I don’t know...” Elena exhaled “It just feels like all my choices are wrong.. I mean, I keep making the same mistakes? How is that even possible? It -.. it feels like I’m being cosmically challenged, paying my karma or something maybe…”  


She took one of the biscuits to nibble on, as her expression looked distant.

“Like.. Maybe in another lifetime I did something _realllll_ nasty and now I’m paying my just dues. Otherwise, how else can you explain it?”

 

“Love is shit ?.” Leela answered abruptly, causing them both to break into a fit of laughter.

 

“Okay, seriously though.. “ She continued to Elena ”People can just be shitty… Most often then not people don’t intentionally go out of their way to make others miserable, but they can only think about themselves, what makes ‘them’ happy.. and sometimes… its at the expense of ‘another’ persons happiness. So you see, It’s not about you not being good enough for this douchebag or that asshole.. Its about finding the right one.. And you’ll know when you have, because their happiness will be your happiness and vice-versa.”

 

Elena smiled, passing the bottle over “You really think its possible?”  
  
“I sure do.. You’re still young El.. And lotsa girls and women around the globe go through this everyday, until the day they don’t” She winked.

 

“Hmm~” Elena smiled. “Thank you, I needed that.”  
  
“needed what??

 

“Hope.” Elena laughed. “You’re always good at giving that to people.. it just rubs off you, dontcha know? “

 

Leela looked surprised but smiled quickly after, took a sip and passed it back.

 

“Anyway… What about you? You never talk about guys.

So, What’s the deal with that? You married? Single? Taken? I thought you even had something for Elion once,

I mean, you two are always together at work?”

 

Leela laughed at this and shook her head. “Of course I love Elion.. just… not quite like that...” A nod

“….-and, I _‘was’_ promised to marriage by someone.. when I was young” A quirked brow from her friend, caused her to add an “... -Er” at the end.

 

“And this guy you are promised to? You are Dalish?, sooooo does that mean you will return to your people one day to wed him?” She asked looking worried

 

“No.” Leela said. “I left my people behind. Wanted to find and make something of myself here. And ‘Here’, isnt really what I imagined at all… but.. I don’t regret coming either. Had I stayed, I wouldnt have the same freedom to make my own path”

 

Elena listened intently as she snacked on more biscuits and wine.   
“But, was he hot? Or unattractive?”

 

Leela shrugged, took another biscuit for herself “I don’t know honestly… I knew him when he was younger, so to me he just felt like a friend or a slightly older brother.. Couldn’t comprehend having to marry him.”

 

“Hmmmm” Elena contemplated. “And you don’t have a boyfriend, like.. at all? I mean you’re so pretty … How do you not have guys falling over you????”

 

She shrugged again “I .. do have a crush on someone.. but it sounds so childish, doesn't it? A woman my age, having a crush on someone?”

 

“Ohhhhh~” Elena straightened “I don’t think so.. and you’re not ‘that’ old.. Sheesh~ Everyone has crushes! I even have one for the guy who sells me eggs.. “  


They laughed

 

“Tell me more though? Whats he look like? Whats his name and how you know him?”  
Elena was bopping up and down on the mattress like a child during the summer festival.

It made her positively chuckle.

 

“Alright!” She cleared her throat “So there’s this guy… goes by the name of Solas, and … I had eyes for him the moment I saw him”

She sighed dreamily, crossing her feet infront of her and resting her elbows on her legs to prop her chin in her hands.

“He has these pragmatically blue eyes.. You’d never believe unless you actually saw them ..

They look stormy when hes in a bad mood, like whenever someone calls him up and he has to leave for whatever..

They can also become lighter and vibrant when he smiles and laughs

….and ughhhhhhh, he’s just so gorgeous to look at.. and his voice.. is so smooth and downright lyrical.

Honestly El, It should be a crime to sound and look that good!”

 

Elena giggled in the background, “but.. have you told him you like him? Does he know?”

 

Leela shook her head “Havent even found the right time to tell him I’m a exotic dance girl yet.. And.. I dunno if I would want to risk losing the chats we have, if I made it awkward like that”

 

“If he was bothered by something like ‘that’, then trust me girl, he ain’t worth it” Elena remarked.

 

And she knew the girl was right.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Sure enough, by next Morning,

Solas was awaiting her at their table with a pleasant smile to his face and a few books in his hands. “Miss Leela, I wasn’t sure you would show today”

 

Leela sat, placing her own textbooks aside and yawned with a hand covering her mouth

“Excuse me.. I may have had a little too much of a late night I’m afraid...”

Spying the books suddenly she asked

“Are those the ones about controlling dreams?”

 

He nodded, handing them over..

 

The covers felt old. The top one was wrapped in some kind of green velvet, the word :

 ** _‘To walk the Fade_ _’_** ,

titled across it.

When she opened the book up, she could see delicate pages, and she turned a few of them with care.

The writing flowed like lyrics to a song and the illustrations were a plethora of color and imagery.

“How.. old.. is this book exactly?”

 

He tilted his head thinking “A few centuries. Give or take?”

 

She gulped, looking up at him

“I-Is it really okay for me to lend these? They look like they belong in a museum...”

 

“They do.” He chuckled

 

“Wait, what?” Leela froze

 

“They are currently on loan to us from the Museum” He commented “The Fade, or dreamstate as we often call it, is where many spirits choose to safely remain..

Therefore it covers our field of expertise and hence, the museum had to loan it to us, for _research_ purposes.”

 

“oh...”

She goes to push it back in his direction , but he declines

 

“I trust you will take care of it, and return it when you are done… Also the book is quite big.. So please do not feel pressured to read the whole thing...”

He replied with a clearing of his throat. “Even I myself sometimes fell asleep while reading it”

 

“Good to know” she laughed “I might keep it at my workplace though, under lock and key.. because I wouldnt leave the house with this thing in it unless I get robbed..”

 

“Oh?” His ears pricked “What kind of work do you do?”

 

Her heart sank suddenly as she sat the books gently down on the table. Oh ohhh.. really set herself up for _that_ one.. “Um. Well.. I...Its ...I actually.. err”

She stuttered looking down in embarrassment and trying to come up with a way to phrase it right,

and he was quick to pick up on the general discomfort.

 

“I apologize. You do not need to tell me if you do not wish, I was only curious."

He finished with another smile.

 

“Actually I’m a dancer!” She blurted out, much to his surprise.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, until he laughed and shook his head.

“It is of no surprise”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, almost offended.

 

“I mean judging from the manner in which you carry yourself, of course.. You move with such an ease and fluidity to your step, it is hard not to notice”

 

“So, .... you are suggesting I am graceful?” She blushed, foolishly. Willing herself not to take it too strongly to heart.

 

“No. I am declaring it.” He responded, chin tipped high in that manner he always had about him.

 

whellllllllllllppppppppp, There went her heart, racing way ahead of her again.

She lifted her cup to her lips to hide behind and to finish her coffee

 

“Perhaps one day I may come watch you dance?” He asked

 

And she spat her drink. Fortunately enough for her, it only went back into the cup.

 

He didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Really? I.. I mean….”

 

Holy Makers Balls, He was bold, wasnt he?  
  
“Certainly. There are many styles of Dance that are made up of difficult numbers and are remarkably well composed

with exceptional flow of movements when done right by a dance company..  It is a fascinating thing to watch“  


Wait a minute.. that sounds like Ballet?.

He thought she was talking about a different kind of stage dancing altogether.

 

She exhaled and struggled to find the words to correct him, yet couldnt, instead going back to the drink she pretended to be drinking. 

 

Well, that was a kind of a big fail…. Leela thought to herself. 

Maybe next time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support. You've been wonderful to this beginner writer!


End file.
